Of Love, Life and Death
by Meybell Clay
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu mejor amigo; quien se suicidó hace pocos días, apareciera frente a ti pidiendo tu ayuda? A cambio de saber el porqué fingió su muerte.


**Aquí traigo la segunda parte de este relato. ¡Espero les guste y un saludo a todos!.**

**Disclaimer:Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Nuestros pensamientos más importantes son los que contradicen nuestros sentimientos"<em>**

**_Paul Ambroise Valéry._**

**.*.*.*.**

Apoyé la barbilla en mis manos con los codos sobre la mesa. Preparada para bostezar por quinta vez en menos de 10 minutos y volver a jugar con la cuchara del café frío que hace unas horas estaba frente a mí.

Luego de conducir sin rumbo terminé en este lugar olvidado por la civilización. Con toda la pinta mala de un bar, pero sin los borrachos y pervertidos. Haciéndose llamar también "Cafetería".

Necesitaba mi espacio y al fin lo pude encontrar, aunque el lugar dejaba mucho que desear.

El celular en mi chaqueta comenzó a vibrar siendo otra llamada de mamá directo al buzón de voz.

No quería herirla, pero su preocupación por mí era inútil, al igual que su interés por ayudarme. Mis padres aún tienen a Kohaku para preocuparse por él y asistirlo correctamente; en cambio yo ya no tengo solución.

La mujer detrás del mostrador desapareció en el fondo de la tienda que suponía daba hacia el depósito. Yo aproveche para abordar al hombre frente a mí, quien dejaba de esconderse y se acomodaba mirándome fijamente.

-Eres increíble- Reproche con cansancio. Él me sonrió de lado como siempre lo hacía cuando se salía con la suya.

- Deberías saber que nada es imposible para mí, Sanguito.- Le hice un desprecio en cuanto hablo tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera fingido su muerte hace unos días.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el ventanal empañado por las gotas de lluvia que caían desde la mañana. No podía quejarme del clima, ya que nos encontrábamos en mi estación favorita; pero admito que no me gusta sufrir este sentimiento de reflexión y melancolía que solo un cielo nublado puede provocarme. Sumando a eso la situación de debo afrontar mi cabeza estaba por explotar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Esconderme en tu garaje por el resto de mi vida.- Formé una delgada línea con mis labios y le mire seriamente. Sabía que era capaz de cumplir su palabra, especialmente si yo lo apoyaba. Pero no temía tanto por sus acciones sino por las mías.

Él bajo rápidamente a esconderse (De nuevo) en cuanto la mujer que antes había desaparecido se acercó y me preguntó si ordenaría algo más.

Temiendo que pudiera descubrir a Miroku negué con la cabeza y le dije que pronto me iría, luego de terminar mi café obviamente. Ella sonrió y volvió a su lugar esperando por más clientes que llegaran.

Volteé hacia mi amigo y el ya no estaba. Me sorprendió significativamente su desaparición, y gire la cabeza en todas las direcciones buscándolo. Pero de pronto lo veo agitando los brazos justo afuera del local y al lado de mi coche.

Frunzo el ceño y resoplo fastidiada, harta de tantos misterios e impresiones. Estoy segura de que más temprano que tarde me dará un paro cardiaco.

Me bebí el líquido amargo y frío de un solo trago. Pagué mi cuenta y se me antojaron las donas que exhibían en el mostrados así que las encargue en una bolsa de papel para comerlas por el camino.

Me apresure al encuentro del pelinegro. Abrí las puertas del coche y ambos entramos acurrucándonos en los asientos mientras la calefacción funcionaba y nos creaba un ambiente cálido. Arranqué el auto debatiéndome por nuestro destino.

Me aferré al volante y analice de reojo a Miroku. Lo correcto sería mandarlo directamente a su casa, solo y sin apoyo para que enfrentara a sus padres y las consecuencias de "Fingir si muerte"

Pero yo no era tan desalmada como él.

-Vamos, te doy una semana para que encuentres trabajo y hables con tus padres. Te quedaras conmigo pero nadie debe verte hasta que tú aclares todo con los principales afectados, y recuerda que no soy tu cómplice; todo lo que hago es para no causarle un ataque a tu madre en cuanto te vea… Tu entierro fue recién hace dos semanas.

-Gracias Sango… Por eso fuiste la primera persona con la que quise volver, sabía que me ayudarías.

- Espero que arreglamos esto… Y aún me debes una explicación.

_¿Por qué te suicidaste?_


End file.
